Juan Pablo Di Pace
p'Juan Pablo Di Pace' is an Argentine actor, singer and director. Di Pace began his career in United Kingdom, performing in a number of musicals and appearing in films like Survival Island (2005) and Mamma Mia! (2008), and later moved to Spain, starring in several television series from 2009 to 2013. Life and career Di Pce was born in Buenos Aires, Argentina and moved to Spain when he was 12. He lived in London for 10 years. He speaks fluent Spanish, Italian, and English. At 17 he was awarded a scholarship from the United World College of the Adriatic in Duino, Trieste, Italy and later studied theater at the London Studio Centre. Prior to joining the big screen, he appeared in the London musical Chicago and fronted posters for the production shown all over the United Kingdom. He also played the role of Danny Zuko in the Trieste production of Grease in Italy, partly directed by Di Pace. For two years, he was Tony Manero in the 2009-2010 Spanish production of Saturday Night Fever in Madrid, produced by Stage Entertainment which won him critical acclaim by the European press. In 2011-12 he starred in the original Spanish production of Más de cien mentiras produced by Drive Entertainment. Di Pace has made several appearances on British television, such as BBC One comedy The Catherine Tate Show, BBC One film Aftersun, BBC One series New Tricks and BBC Scotland soap River City, which he joined in 2005 playing the character of Luca Rossi. His on-screen debut was in the 2005 film Survival Island. He is also featured in Mamma Mia! (2008). Upon moving to Spain he played regular roles in TV series such as Supercharly, Angel o Demonio, Los Hombres de Paco, 90-60-90, and El Don de Alba. In 2011 he starred in the final season of Física o Química,. Di Pace also starred in the video for the 2004 Eric Prydz hit "Call On Me". In the video, he is the only man amongst a group of women in an aerobics class. He also directed and starred in the sequel What a Feeling by Hughes Corporation in 2006, which is loosely based on dance sequences from Flashdance and Dirty Dancing. In 2008 he directed a music video for Katie Melua, in which he appears opposite his sister, María Victoria Di Pace. In 2009 he appeared on the videoclip "Time Is Running Out" by Muse. In 2013, Di Pace was cast as series regular billionaire businessman Nicolás Treviño for season 3 of the TNT drama series Dallas. In 2016, Di Pace appears in a recurring role as Fernando, the flamboyant ex-husband of Kimmy Gibbler on the Netflix series Fuller House. Starting in Season 2 he was promoted from recurring to main cast member. In 2018, Di Pace was a contestant on Season 27 of Dancing With The Stars and was paired with professional dancer Cheryl Burke. The earned the first perfect score of the season on week three, after earning four more perfect scores and holding the highest average of the season the were eliminated in the simi-finals. This called lots of tensions between the show and it's fans, and also resulted in people boycotting and starting petitions about the scoring system. Filmography Film Television Category:Cast & Crew Category:Actors Category:Males Category:A to Z Category:Main Cast Category:Guest Cast Category:Real People